Many personal audio systems include an earpiece configured to be worn at or near a user's ear. The earpiece includes a speaker that converts an audio signal into sound. Because the sound is generated in close proximity to the user's eardrum, the sound is fully audible to the user while still being inaudible or minimally audible to others around the user. For this reason, these personal audio systems are often well-suited for use in public settings. The earpiece of a conventional personal audio system may be supported by a headband, by an arm that extends behind the auricle of a user's ear, or by direct interaction with the concha of a user's ear. In the latter case, it can be challenging to balance secure support of the earpiece with comfort. For example, an earpiece that applies significant pressure to sensitive portions of the auricle of a user's ear may be too uncomfortable to be acceptable to some users, particularly if the earpiece is to be worn for long periods of time. On the other hand, if an earpiece is secured to a user's ear too loosely, the earpiece may be easily dislodged during normal use, which can also be unacceptable to some users.
Balancing secure mounting of an earpiece to the auricle of a user's ear with comfort is particularly difficult in the context of wireless earpieces. These earpieces are capable of receiving an audio signal and converting the audio signal into sound without the need for any wired connections. Instead of using wires, wireless earpieces may rely on Bluetooth or a similar wireless communication standard to receive an audio signal. Wireless earpieces tend to be larger and heavier than wired earpieces, and, therefore, tend to be more difficult to adequately secure to the auricle of a user's ear. Moreover, wireless earpieces are more likely than wired earpieces to be damaged or lost if inadvertently dislodged because, unlike wired earpieces, wireless earpieces are not physically tethered to other structures via wires. Accordingly, the need for secure support may be greater for wireless earpieces than it is for wired earpieces. For these and/or other reasons, there is a need for innovation related to forming a secure and comfortable connection between an earpiece and the auricle of a user's ear.